Seashell Toothbrush Holder
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: Max Keenan was contemplating his daughter's love life one night when he gets "speak of the devil" call from her. Promise the story is better then the summary. Rated T cause were all awsome like that.


Max Keenan was a normal person, in most cases. He worked, he had battle scars (whether or not those scares are from a bank robbery really meant little), and he wanted his children to be happy.

His son Russ had become a happy man, with two little step-daughters and a beautiful wife. His daughter Temperance on the other hand, was not very happy.

She was sometimes happy, like when she told the story of how she and Booth had cracked the latest case, or when she, him, and Booth went out for lunch at the diner.

It didn't take a genius to see the common denominator in these instances, but Max couldn't see why his daughter and that FBI agent could just settle down, have some kids, maybe a dog or 2.

He had told his daughter the summary of his thoughts the last time he was in D.C, only to get a cold "I don't want to talk about it" for a response.

It had been almost a year since that very response, and Max still couldn't get it out of his head. He was pacing around his small apartment when his phone rang. After reading the caller I.D and seeing it was Tempe, he picked up the phone with a genuinely happy "Hello."

"Hello, Father. It's Temperance and I'm calling to ask a favor of you."

It wasn't very often when his Tempe, a very independent woman, would call him for a favor. So he did what any normal father would do.

"Yeah honey, what is it?"

He jumped on it.

"I need another one of those shells, you know like the one you got me on your last trip to D.C."

Wondering why she would need another one, when the last one should be perfectly fine, he asked-

"Sure honey, but why would you need another one, did the last one break or something?"

"Oh the last ones fine, I just need you to get me one with the name Booth on it."

"It's nice that your getting your partner a present. What is it his birthday or something?" He wasn't truly interested, he just liked talking to his daughter, something that didn't seem to happen often.

"It's not his birthday and he won't be the only one using it dad. I'm afraid I have to apologize in advance for something along with this favor."

Hearing that Booth would be sharing the somewhat-tacky toothbrush holder with someone else, someone else who was most likely a woman, didn't appeal to Max very much. Through a gritted smile, one he didn't know why he had on since he was on the phone with his daughter, he asked "What is it?"

After a moment she said in what he knew was her happy voice "You're going to have bought two ceramic shells, when in reality you only needed to buy one. I'm going to be putting my toothbrush in Booth's seashell Dad. I'm getting married." She was crying happy-tears now, over the phone she kept repeating "I' m getting married."

Max was so shocked he almost dropped the phone, until he smiled a very large smile and said,

"Oh honey that so great! I feel so happy for you! Do think you could give the phone to Seeley, I wish to speak with my son-in-law."

"Sure dad, just give me a second." In the background he could hear muffled "he called you his son-in-law, Sweets would say that means he's accepting you into our family." and "I'm still a little freaked out Bones, he's killed people for much less than marrying his daughter without asking first"

He couldn't believe what he was ease-dropping on. This kid was scared he was going to kill him for not asking his blessing. Max kind of liked this guy.

After a few more moments, Booth got on the phone and said "Hello."

"Hello Seeley, I just wanted to say congrats and ask when I will be walking my daughter down the aisle."

Booth didn't speak for a moment, hopefully understanding his words were a peace offering. He then softly said into the phone, "Thanks, and soon. Very soon. Now if you don't mind me being rude, I have kiss my fiancé right now." He then hung up the phone.

Max just stood there smiling with the phone still by his ear. His daughter, his Tempe, was finally going to be happy.


End file.
